expansefandomcom-20200223-history
The Expanse: Halloween cosplay contest
On September 7, 2017, the producers of [[:Category:The Expanse|'The Expanse']] announced a Halloween cosplay contest would be taking place, with entries eligible for submission until October 23, 2017. The Security Council of this wiki decided to have the community vote for their preferred winners. Consequently, a survey will commence on October 23, at 23:00 EDT and will conclude on October 30, 2017, at 14:00 EDT. Structure The contest was announced by Cailin Munroe on Twitter, on September 7, 2017. The contest's entry deadline was set for October 23, 2017. Categories There would be seven categories, each with their own singular winner: * Best Belter * Best Earther * Best Martian * Best Roci Crew Member * Best Julie * Best Miller * Best Group Cosplay * Best Children's Cosplay * Best Pet Cosplay * Most Creative/Unique * Most Accurate/Attention to Detail * Best Overall The final category's winner, Best Overall, will be coronated as the supreme winner of the entire contest. Disclosures *The contest was inspired and conceived as a fan-supported event with independent volunteers from the show's production team offering to serve as judges in their free time. Their employer is not compensating them in any way for activities related to this event. Their actions and participation in this event do not represent the opinions of their employer in any way. * This event is not sponsored by or affiliated with Syfy, Alcon Entertainment, Sean Daniel Co., or Expanding Universe Productions 3, LLC. These companies are not responsible for the administration or the results of the event. Valuable Suggestions The Expanse Wiki's Administrative Security Council offers the following recommendations for optimal entries. Please read carefully and thoroughly. View recommendations * Each entry tweet should represent a single cosplay costume. Multiple persons appearing in the image divides focus and draws attention away from the content which an entrant will want to emphasize. We discourage multiple entries in the same submission. Each entry post should contain at least one image with the solo individual cosplay for consideration. Tracking multiple cosplays received in the same post will lead to confusion unhelpful toward scoring maximum votes. Judges and administrators are not expected to separate distinct entries from within the same image. If it is unclear which cosplay is being submitted for consideration, the entire entry submission may be disregarded, dismissed, and discarded. * Each entry tweet may contain more than one image of the same cosplay. This is encouraged. For best results, consider including images from more than one angle and images from more than one pose and images from more than one setting. Choose two to four images that accentuate the best features of the cosplay. We recommend at least one of the included images be from a full-length angle of the costume. We suggest a secondary image be a close up portrait shot that includes the face and upper torso. * Select background and lighting that provides context for the cosplay. Where possible, choose an environment that matches the subject of the cosplay as though the character is in his/her natural setting. Avoid cluttered background while also avoiding excessively vacant background by reasonably filling the frame with the subject of the cosplay. * Choose props carefully. These may be useful for providing context and for improving detail or realism but they may also be a distraction. Avoid including any other person in the shot whether in the foreground or background unless inclusion is highly beneficial to depiction of the character. Usually, there are better alternatives than including other people. It should be obvious where the central focus and subject of attention is within an image. * An image size of at least 500 pixels up to 1200 pixels on each side is suggested. An image with dimensions in the neighborhood of 640×960 pixels may be thought of as optimal. The rule of thumb should be to provide sufficient detail for online and print medium but an oversize image is not necessary. A printed version will be circulated amongst the show production team to facilitate balloting so really small image sizes may not be ideal. Images over 1200 pixels large in either dimension will be excessive for web-based online presentation. * Extra tip: You may wish to include a link or photo separately which demonstrates the specific primary basis for design inspiration and reveals the source for certain decision cues. * Extra tip: You may wish to share a note on how the cosplay was constructed if pieces were sourced from some unique origin. Best of luck! Full results Producers Announced October 27, 2017 10:40 AM EDT (14:40 GMT). Winners Community Announced October 31, 2017 11:00 AM EST (15:00 GMT). Winners per category * Best Belter: @SInterbartolo (8.13 overall score) * Best Earther: @EmilyCreasman (8.30 overall score) * Best Martian: @ShiftingDreamer (8.36 overall score) * Best Roci Crew Member: @ItReachesOut (6.83 overall score) * Best Julie: @EmilyCreasman (8.30 overall score) * Best Miller: @_pupuren (8.25 overall score) * Best Group Cosplay: @ShiftingDreamer (8.36 overall score) * Best Children's Cosplay: @joeydemarco (7.42 overall score) * Best Pet Cosplay: @Smariem89 (entry 2; 7.84 overall score) * Most Creative/Unique: @ChrisMentrek (8.46 originality score) * Most Accurate/Attention to Detail: @ShiftingDreamer (8.77 accuracy score) * OVERALL VICTOR: @ShiftingDreamer (8.36 overall score) Media File:The_Expanse_Halloween_Cosplay_Contest_2017 @scapey :Cosplayer: Steve Fletcher :Character: Amos Burton :Posted: Sep 06 4:01 PDT / 11:01 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :Image (on the right) :Image #2 (on the left) :Image #3 @EmilyCreasman :Cosplayer: Emily Creasman :Character: Julie Mao :Description: Protomolecule infection (Eros) :Posted: Sep 07 4:51 PDT / Sep 07 11:51 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 :image #3 Cosplayer Showcase: Interview with Emily Creasman �� @anna_rake :Cosplayer: Anna Von Rake :Character: Joe Miller :Description: Detective in suit and chapeau (Ceres) :Posted: Oct 11 10:54AM PDT / Oct 11 17:54 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 :image #3 supplemental :supplement tweet :supplemental image :supplement tweet #2 :supplemental image #2 Cosplayer Showcase: Interview with Anna Von Rake �� @theora666 :Cosplayer: Christina Ward :Character/Costume Title: Rocinante hull art "logo" :Posted: Sep 17 11:12AM PDT / Sep 17 18:12 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image @shankbeezy :Cosplayer: Shannon K Boyle :Character/Costume Title: Holden (Tycho grey) :Posted: Oct 11 3:52PM PDT / Oct 11 22:52 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 :image #3 @BelterGirlD192 :Cosplayer: Bianca D. "Sesata" :Character/Costume Title: Naomi Nagata :Posted: Sep 5 3:18PM PDT / Sep 05 10:18 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2entry amendment tweet https://twitter.com/BelterGirlD192/status/917827909460533248; "2nd costume" ignored @KaraTStarbuck :Cosplayer: Tina :Character/Costume Title: Chrisjen Avasarala :Posted: Oct 16 9:16AM PDT / Oct 16 16:16 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 :image #3 @Lyve_Wire :Cosplayer: James Stiffler / ɿɘlʇʇiƚƧ ➗James :Character/Costume Title: Joe Miller :Posted: Oct 15 1:51AM PDT / Oct 15 8:51 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 :prop #1 "hand terminal" @Smariem89 (pets) :Cosplayer: Sheena M's furry friends :Character/Costume Title: Canterbury rodent from and barista dog :Posted: Oct 14 8:08PM PDT / Oct 15 3:08 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image @Smariem89 :Cosplayer: Sheena M :Character/Costume Title: Belter Barista :Posted: Oct 23 9:09AM PDT / Oct 23 16:09 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 @MakeupByKaryn :Cosplayer: KarynTwitter handle transitioned from "@MakeupByKaryn" to "@KJamjekian" :Character/Costume Title: Bobbie Draper from :Posted: Oct 19 1:53PM PDT / Oct 19 20:53 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image @_pupuren :Cosplayer: Ren Rong "PUPURE人" and Ottie :Character/Costume Title: Julie Mao (feat. Miller) :Posted: Oct 20 9:15AM PDT / Oct 20 16:15 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 :image #3 supplemental This content was not included in the submission tweet but the images were however posted separately in a supporting writeup. Based on declarations by Cailin Munroe made in advance of the submission, only the original first image will be included in the judging by the show's production crew/staff. For community balloting, that restraint is not defined. Entrants are encouraged to post supplemental articles with a written description of their inspiration and their challenges. Please choose images for submission selectively. Previously stated ''suggestions''suggestions are not enforced were for 2 to 4 images. :supplemental #1 :supplemental #2 Cosplayer Showcase: Interview with Ren Rong & Scott �� @SInterbartolo :Cosplayer: Steph's husband, Mike :Character/Costume Title: Belter Spacesuit :Posted: Oct 20 2:15PM PDT / Oct 20 21:15 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 :image #3 :image #4 supplemental A supplemental post was submitted with a catalog of the components which were incorporated into the cosplay construction. :supplemental tweet :component parts #1 :component parts #2 :component parts #3 Cosplayer Showcase: Interview with Mike Interbartolo �� @KatzBearz :Cosplayer: Andrea :Character/Costume Title: Julie Mao :Posted: Oct 20 6:44AM PDT / Oct 20 13:44 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image supplemental I am uncertain whether this Katzbearz submission qualifies as a cosplay since it appears to be using more digital art than practical effects, more VFX than SFX. I'll let Cailin Munroe decide whether it truly should be included in the final voting but, I definitely felt it deserved recognition and a mention on this catalog of entries. I find it very creative, appealing, and an effective depiction of the subject character. AlbertEpstein, The Expanse Wiki Admin Followup Andrea provided the following description of her process. UV paint and cosmetics with blacklight @WencheBandida :Cosplayer: ProtoBandida :Character/Costume Title: Prax :Posted: Oct 22 12:14PM PDT / Oct 22 19:14 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image @Duffy_Clan :Cosplayer: Shawn :Character/Costume Title: Belter :Posted: Oct 21 8:52PM PDT / Oct 22 03:52 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image supplemental These tweets were provided in response to fan interest :supplemental tweet #1 :behind the scenes image #1 :supplemental tweet #2 :behind the scenes image #2 @joeydemarco :Cosplayer: Bennett DeMarco :Character/Costume Title: Baby Belter :Posted: Oct 22 4:34PM PDT / Oct 22 23:34 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 :image #3 :image #4 @ChrisMentrek :Cosplayer: Chris Mentrek :Character/Costume Title: Prax's Pet Soybean :Posted: Oct 22 7:59PM PDT / Oct 23 02:59 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 @Mod_Synth :Cosplayer: Mr_Pink :Character/Costume Title: Joe Miller :Posted: Oct 23 8:41AM PDT / Oct 23 15:41 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 :image #3 @Jetcitygirl1 :Cosplayer: Belinda R :Character/Costume Title: Protomolecule Joe Miller, The Investigator :Posted: Oct 23 10:23AM PDT / Oct 23 17:23 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image @Necr0w :Cosplayer: Vassago :Character/Costume Title: Joe Miller :Posted: Oct 23 10:30AM PDT / Oct 23 17:30 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 @_Merlyn :Cosplayer: Fiona Messer :Character/Costume Title: AWP Worker, Ceres Station :Posted: Oct 23 12:15PM PDT / Oct 23 19:15 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 :image #3 @ShiftingDreamer :Cosplayer: Kassa, "master of the island" :Character/Costume Title: MCRN Officers :Posted: Oct 23 12:31PM PDT / Oct 23 19:31 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 supplemental The cosplay was the brainchild of this XO but he doesn't tweet. Photos by @sotrac1986 :auxiliary image #1 :supplemental #1 :supplemental #2 @Celaya233 :Cosplayer: Celaya :Character/Costume Title: MCRN Crew :Posted: Oct 23 12:31PM PDT / Oct 23 19:31 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 supplemental husband doesn't tweet. Photos by @sotrac1986 :original post auxiliary image #1 :supplemental tweet :supplemental #2 @wayloopy_v2 :Cosplayer: wayloopy :Character/Costume Title: Assorted Group of Mostly Belters and that Pur'N'Kleen guy we're not sure about :Posted: Oct 23 2:46PM PDT / Oct 23 21:46 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image @ItReachesOut :Cosplayer: Hanne Paine, "It Reaches Out" :Character/Costume Title: Assorted Group of Mostly Belters :Posted: Oct 23 2:46PM PDT / Oct 23 21:46 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 Special Thanks We would like to express appreciation to @WencheBandida for sparking the original idea and @hellomunroe for getting the ball rolling. Category:Fan Creations